Screams of the wind
by AmethystWaves
Summary: Logan and Kendall are married and have a good life with their little daughter Emily, but then a simple news on Tv changes their lives forever? Warning:Boy/Boy Love and maybe M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**so! finally a Kogan story...**

**I don't own BTR!**

**the beta reader was my sis by the way... :D**

**Warning: boy/boy Love **

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: where it begins  
**

It was a dark summer night and Kendall was late as always. Logan kept slicing the cucumber watching his little daughter sitting on the white couch watching TV. She looked adorable like that; her small legs were hanging far from the ground as she wasn't tall enough to reach her legs to the wooden floor. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at the screen, not even daring to blink her big green eyes; she was completely drowned in the TV program.

Logan found himself smiling slightly as he admired the beauty of his little girl; though her hair was messed up cause she's been playing, the soft and straight raven locks framed her pale cute face. Her big emerald green eyes had the same sparkle as her dad and that just made her lovelier. She was wearing a light blue top and a cute pink skirt was covering her pale legs.

"Papa when's daddy coming?" she asked turning to look at Logan directly in the eye. The pale boy smiled slightly "late sweet pie… he's in the office and his boss isn't letting him home till all of the work is done… you remember the big old fat Gustavo, right?" Logan said smirking to himself. He finished cutting the cucumber in salad and added little pieces of mozzarella to finish the dinner.

"Emily come on… dinner is done… help me get the table ready" he said before picking up the two completely full plates placing them on the dinner table, but before he could turn to bring the salad the 6 year old Emily ran past him trying to pick up the heavy bowl which was filled to the brim.

"No, no honey… you bring the glasses this is too heavy for you…" Logan said placing his hand behind the little girl's back "but I'm strong… I beat John in the school…" she said back, picking the plate again losing her balance a bit "see…" she said holding the plate.

"Yes, you're so strong baby; now let me see how heavy is it?" Logan asked the girl, trying to hide his smirk behind an innocent look. She gave it to him "just a lift and then give it to me…" she said with a bossy voice, but as Logan took the heavy plate he walked to the table putting it above the wooden surface.

"HEY! You cheated, you were gonna just give it a lift… but you took it" she said angrily with a huge frown on her face. Logan showed his best Innocent sad puppy eyes "sorry but I really wanted to bring it…" he said pouting.

"Fine, but I'll bring the glasses…" she said running back to the open kitchen. Logan smiled and sighed before sitting on the chair waiting for Emily to climb the chair and sit beside him.

"Daddy's not gonna make it for dinner?" she asked with said big sad eyes making Logan feel bad for the little girl, even though they had a big house and she went to the best school in the city, she didn't get to see his dad much and had to come to hospital with him and playing there cause they had work to do… she didn't exactly had much of a family.

"No" he whispered in a low voice that Emily barely noticed what he said. She looked into her papa's eyes understanding he suddenly turned sad so she grinned wide "don't worry papa even if daddy isn't coming, you have me to talk to…"

Logan looked at her suddenly feeling she was so unbearably cute "AWW! You're so cute Emily… you know just how to make papa happy… so…" he said but then he remembered something "you said you beat John in the school? Didn't I tell you no fight at school?"

"But he said I'm weird to have two dads… and said you were freaks…" she said back a little bit of annoyed.

"What? Then I'm glad you beat him… but no beating ever again… honey there are many people saying things you don't like, you shouldn't beat all of them…" Logan said as he played with his food, why would all the people hate them because they were together.

"O.K.…" she whispered attacking the steak on her plate. Logan smiled and turned the channels so he could watch some news. He watched news every night if he didn't pass out from exhaustion, it was difficult living like this he had to get up early and go to hospital then he would come back and study for his PhD… he also had to make dinner, get the house clean and get Emily ready for school when it was winter. Logan gasped as a bloody face came up on the screen; what was the news about? He jumped and covered Emily's eyes.

"There was another body found in the central Park… all of the victims are boys about 26 who were missing for a month… there are signs of rape and burns on their bodies and two of the faces are completely smashed and are unrecognizable… police says this is the third body found and that they still don't know who's responsible… so make sure to lock your doors and don't go out alone in nights… now let's…" the reporter said as the camera showed the bloodied bodies, there was just a little bit of a bloody blond hair visible in one of them... it made Logan feel like throwing up. He didn't even heard what the reported said afterwards, he was in his own thoughts… where was Kendall?

"Papa, what's rape?" the voice of his cute little daughter brought him back to reality "nothing honey… now eat your dinner, I'm gonna go make sure the yard's gate is completely closed and check the fences you stay here and if anything unusual happened I want you to go hide in the bathroom…" Logan said as he grabbed the keys walking to the door, how could he not notice there was a serial killer on loose when he watched news every night?

"Papa…" Emily said making Logan look back at him "please be okay" she asked making Logan smile "I'll be honey, I'll be…" he said walking out. It was a really dark night the only light that allowed him to see where he stepped was coming from the silver coin of moon.

Logan hurried to the gate his heart beating fast, he locked it before sighing in relief; he leaned to the cold metal to catch his breath but then suddenly a cold hand grabbed the gate before him as a dark figure came to view… Logan screamed loud before stumbling backwards falling down on his butt.

"Logan? What's wrong honey?" the figure said and walked back from the shadow into the light, just for Logan to see Kendall was standing there.

"Oh Kendall… thank God…" Logan said standing to open the door for his husband to enter before locking the door once more "I was watching the news tonight… there's a murderer out there…" Logan said his heart still beating hard.

"So…" Kendall said raising an eyebrow "you thought I was the killer? God Logie you're so stressed…" the blond continued, hugging the smaller boy; but he pulled back "No… Kendall, why can't you take something seriously? You and I are 26… the same age that the psycho kills… I… I don't want to lose you to him… I… I…" Logan said tears gathering in his eyes. "When I was watching TV… the guy who was murdered has the same blond hair as you… Kendall I… I thought…"

Kendall silenced him with a kiss on his lip "It's okay honey. I'll be okay… why don't we go inside… is Emily fine?" Logan nodded as answer to the blond boy. Kendall opened the door leading Logan inside before closing it.

"Daddy! You're home!" Emily said running with her small legs to them, jumping on Kendall "hey princess… why are you still awake?" he asked kissing her cheeks and hair, she giggled and struggled as her dad tickled her a bit "I just finished dinner and papa said I should hide and I was afraid…" she said climbing Kendall's shoulders.

"Now let's get you ready for sleep as your papa eats dinner…" Kendall said carrying a nagging Emily away "but I don't want to sleep…" Logan chuckled as he heard what his daughter said to her dad before walking to the couch.

Logan was lying on the couch as Kendall walked back to the living room. His dinner was on the table, still untouched; he looked so cute while sleeping. The blond picked the dishes and put the leftover dinner in the fridge then put the empty dishes in the dish washer. He slowly got closer to the pale brunet; he kissed his lips lightly before wrapping his arms around the boy's knees and shoulders and picking up the smaller boy, walking to their bedroom. The brunet didn't eat any dinner but Kendall couldn't bring himself to wake him for that, he looked so exhausted and the blond didn't want to disturb him.

**_Crik…(it's a sound so… don't mind it much ^^)_**

Logan raised his head as he heard the small noise. He turned to his left but Kendall wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed and walked blindly in the dark corridor, **_crik_**… Logan swallowed hard before walking towards the door, there was wind coming from somewhere making him feel cold. Logan looked everywhere in the shadows before reaching the door, he wanted to pull it to make sure it was locked. His heart was pounding in his chest; he grabbed the knob and pulled slightly, the door moved open… it wasn't closed at all… his heart skipped a beat and he couldn't even swallow…

Logan felt the cold wind hit him harder, what if the murderer got Kendall? His heart beat faster as he heard another sound; it was coming from outside the door… the pale boy slammed the door shut as soon as he could but the door didn't close, there was a foot between the door… Logan screamed and pushed the door as hard as he could but then a cold wet hand moved in from the space that he was forcing to close, grabbing the door… forcing it open… Logan tried to scream but his throat seemed really sore, he just whimpered as the cold slick hand warped around his neck squeezing hard…

Logan coughed as he sat on the bed, sweating. His collar was warped around his neck and his whole body was dripping sweat. He moved a bit and pulled at his collar so he could breathe better. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating fast, thank God it was just a dream.

He looked at his side watching Kendall snore slightly, he was surprised that the boy was sleeping on the other side of the bed and wasn't all over him when he woke up. He was a little bit hungry, well that was normal cause he didn't have any dinner. He walked through the dark corridors into the kitchen turning the water on, maybe he was thinking about this so much… he grabbed a glass, filling it with water. The room was dark just like his dream but there was no wind coming; he walked towards the door and stood there for a moment… what if his dream would come true? He gathered all of his courage, pulling at the door knob. It didn't move… Logan chuckled. He really was stressed out, **_Crik…_**

Logan turned fast making some of the water pour from the glass onto the ground. Logan let go of the breath he had held as he saw his little daughter standing in the middle of the room "honey why you are awake?" he said walking towards the gird, hugging her.

"I woke up at night and I can't sleep…" She whispered clinking to him "there are shadows on the balcony and voices… and… and… I'm afraid…" she said hugging her papa harder.

"shh… honey it's nothing. papa is here to protect you…" he said kissing her hair before pulling back.

"You want some water, I didn't drink it…" he whispered giving the glass to Emily to drink it all at once. The glass looked huge in her hands and she looked so small and frightened in her over-sized gown… he took the glass from her again walking to the sink and filled the glass again, drinking himself before washing it. He was frightened to death himself but he didn't want to make his little daughter get more scared than what she was, so he acted all cool and brave.

"Let's go to your room honey, I'll stay with you till you sleep, okay? papa will protect you from everything…" Logan said leading Emily to her room.

"even from what you saw on the TV?" she asked making Logan freeze half way he suddenly felt cold and all scared again, he forced himself a smile as he get on his knees in front of her "look sweat pie, nothing's gonna happen okay?… it's just a normal night and you're a little afraid of shadows… there's nothing more than shadows behind those curtains…" he said kissing her forehead.

He stood grabbing Emily's hand as he continued walking to her room. The room was dark and silent; the curtain was dancing with the wind coming in the room and the shadows of her dolls were making the room even look scarier… the poor kid's room was scarier than the main bedroom.

The wind made Logan shiver a little; he just had a light oversized T-shirt and jeans on. He suddenly remembered his dream… the door, the wind… his hand began to sweat. He walked to the window, still holding Emily's hand. Now, he was getting the feeling of being protected from her. He grabbed the curtain and pushed it aside just to see there was a pale and dark face staring at him with a smirk…

Logan yelped and jumped back before noticing it was just some shadows combining with the tree branches which made that face… he let out a nervous laugh as he left Emily's hand to run them through his hair. He closed the balcony door still laughing "oh did you see that sweetie? I misunderstood the branches with a face…" he said before wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes "maybe your daddy was right… I'm really stressed" he stopped laughing when he didn't hear Emily answering him.

"this isn't funny Emily…" he called as he didn't find her next to him, he looked at the glassy door of balcony once more, why would his daughter play with him while he was scared? He asked himself and was ready to walk away and find Emily, but then he noticed something for the first time… there was the reflection of the changing room curtains in the glass before him… Logan's eyes trailed down the curtain's reflection till he reached the ground, his heart began beating fast and he opened his mouth to scream but it seemed like he had forgotten how to do it…

There was a pair of ghostly pale and bare legs showing from under the thick black curtains…

* * *

**hehe a little terrifying...**

**so how was it? let me know in the reviews and tell me if I should do an M-preg or not? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok... another chapter! I'm so happy :)**

**I don't own BTR! ;(**

**well I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews... I got your suggestions of M-preg or not and it seems like I should do M-preg... so I wanted to ask you, if you want me to make it an M-preg, give me suggestions who would get pregnant? :)**

**thank you again and I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Warning: boy/boy Love **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Squeak**

Kendall woke up with a scream or so he thought he heard. His body was covered in sweat and he felt incredibly hot. the first thing he knew was that Logan wasn't in the bed. His mind worked fast as he looked for the pale brunette. What if Logan was hurt? Or Emily…. No… She was too innocent for anyone to hurt her.

Kendall jumped off the bed, grabbing a hockey stick, turning the lights on so he could see better. The sudden light hurt his eyes a little, a few tears dropped off his cheek. He blinked two or three times then walked slowly to the corridors, calling Logan's name.

"Logan, baby where are you?" he said licking his lips, he got nervous when he did'nt get an answer. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his breathing was so fast he thought he might pass out.

"Logan... Emily...Are you o.k.?" he called out again, getting at the verge of tears when he didn't get any answer. He looked into the living room, the kitchen, there was no one. The room was uncomfortably silent. Kendall walked to the main door, he lowered the hockey stick sitting to examine the stain on the ground, and the carpet was a little wet. What had happened?

Kendall felt a wind coming from somewhere not so close, he stood, clenching the stick as he walked over Emily's room. It was so dark and cold, Kendall searched blindly for the light switch… he successfully turned the light on, but there was no one there. The balcony door was open and the curtains where dancing with the wind.

Squeak… there was a small noise…

Kendall's eyes searched everywhere, the room was a little messy, one of the dolls was on the ground and the sheets were wrinkled and untidy. He looked over, the changing curtain was completely open, but he could swear he had closed it when he left earlier that night.

His heart was nearly struggling to come out as he heard the noise again...

Squeak... squeak...squeak...

He walked over the balcony, his legs shaking, Logan's voice was whispering in his head "why can't you take anything seriously?!" he should've listened...

He pushed the curtains away... Just to see there was a pale ugly face smirking at him. Kendall jumped back falling onto the bed; the hockey stick fell cold on the ground. The face's sharp teeth were shown and his hair was... No… wait… it wasn't a guy... It was just some shadows... Kendall sighed grabbing the stick again walking out to the balcony. The noise was coming from outside…

Squeak… Squeak… Squeak…

Kendall's heart stopped when he saw the source of the noise… the swing… the swing which was moving in the dark cold night, its rusty irons dragging on each other.

Then it hit him... he was too late.

Logan's eyes fluttered, his whole body hurt. He looked around; he was in a basement-like place. Why wasn't he in his bed? His question was answered quickly as the flashbacks came to him, making tears run down his dirty cheek...

There was dust everywhere making a gray cover over everything… Logan coughed violently as His eyes scanned all over the room for his daughter, but Emily was nowhere to be seen. His heart began racing, what has he done to her?

There was a little kitchen behind a small couch which was placed in front of a small old black and white TV that Logan was leaning into. The whole room was dark as there was just a small shimmering lamp providing the room's light.

"Ahhh... You're awake..." a cold voice said making Logan's bones froze, that had to be murderer… the brunette could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise from fear.

Then he saw him, the pale bald guy who had kidnapped them, he was in the kitchen doing something. Logan tried to move, but his wrists and legs where tied so tight that he couldn't feel his hands. He watched in horror as the guy grabbed something and walked over to him with a small smile. His eyes were small and deep in his face; his lips were so thin they were nearly non-existent.

"Wh... Where's my daughter..." Logan managed to say, he wanted to seem strong but it just came out like he chocking and about to cry.

"safe... Yet..." the guy said coming closer, making Logan struggle more and try to crawl away. At least Emily wasn't dead… yet… the word yet sent shivers down his spine.

"you're not the... Killer... That... that..." Logan said but couldn't end his sentence. The guy reached the pale boy and sat in front of him "so you have met my other guests..." he said with a cold smile, his dark eyes shining.

"they got me some **_keepsakes_**... that I love very much…" he said, more like hissing the words with a stress over every "s" he used. He raised his hand to show Logan the lifeless pale rotting fingers in his palm...

Logan screamed as loud as he could, panic rushing into his veins. His whole body shook as he screamed over and over tears rolling down his face like crazy. He gasped, felling like he couldn't breathe. He bent down and threw up on the ground, feeling sick and dirty. The room was abnormally cold.

The guy came over and hugged him, only to have him panic more and shriek. Logan thought he was gonna cut his fingers too, but he guy grabbed his face and wiped his mouth with a dusty cloth.

Logan leaned his head to the wall feeling helpless as he cried harder "please let me go... Let my daughter go..." Logan begged sobbing. The guy's small lips smiled as he put a glass of water on Logan's lips making him drink. The water was warm and tasted weird, but was better than the taste of vomit in his mouth.

"sh..." the guy said grabbing sides of Logan's head, his face just one inch farther as he wiped his tears away "you look exactly like him..." he whispered watching him like he was a great work of art, his thumb travelling down, caressing his lips and chin to Logan's narrow neck. Logan swallowed hard, his breaths coming out in shaky, fearful sobs.

The guy caressed Logan's pale neck before suddenly his eyes turn wild as he squeezed his hand a little chocking Logan off his air. Logan struggled again, trying to kick the guy, but all he did was making the guy fall more onto him, putting his weight to choke him farther.

The taller man watched in joy as Logan's lips were turning blue, and he could see the life leaving his body slowly... but then his eyes soften again as he smiled. Logan gasped a lungful of air as the guy left him, coughing for some minute. He looked up with tearful eyes to see the guy looking at him like he adored him... Just like he was a really precious thing.

The cold fingers danced on his narrow shoulders, to his pale, bare arms. It was like the cruel man was playing with him, acting like he was so breakable then going rough on him.

The guy moved closer hesitating before daring to kiss Logan's cheek. Logan hissed moving away, not wanting the guy to put anything on him.

"get off of me!" Logan snapped, but it was more like begging than commanding. The guy just kept his ridiculous smile on before leaning to kiss Logan's neck. Logan tries to go away, screaming and pushing the guy but none worked. With every new kiss the guy planted on him, the wilder he would get...

Ziiiiiiing…

The noise of the doorbell made the guy stop his assaulting behavior. The older man stood walking to the door while cursing… and Logan knew something… he needed to run away before it would get too late…

* * *

**so please review and tell me if you liked it and don't forget to say whom should I get pregnant :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAAY chapter 3… so before you get angry… I got to tell you that I did this some days ago and my beta reader who happens to be my sister is lazy!**

**Still don't own BTR… AGHHHH! .**

**So if I count my beta reader's vote too… it'll be Kendall=Logan! So I guess it's fair to do both M-prges… no together of course! I guess that's better though… because I can make a lot of drama during it… ;)**

**Warning: boy/boy Love and M-preg!**

**I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: problems begin**

Kendall sat down on the couch after vomiting in the toilet, his head was spinning. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but it seemed like stomach flu, he's been like this for some days and he tried to hide it from Logan and he was successful, the other boy was usually so tired that he didn't understand what was happening right in front of his eyes. He missed his Logie… he could remember the times that Logan was pregnant with Emily and he was just like this, just more grumpy and moody, he also craved cheese cakes and cookies… sometimes the blond would woke up with a crunch sound and he would find the cookie stealer sitting on the couch with a bag in his hands and lots of crumbs all over him… Kendall chuckled at the memory before his eyes filled with tears… what if he was pregnant? That wasn't possible… or was it?

Kendall shook his head so the thoughts would go away as he looked over James and Carlos who were sitting in front of him looking curious "what was that?" James asked it's been about an hour that Kendall had called them and told them the story and they came here.

"Stomach flu" Kendall said with a sigh running his hands in his hair "the police said it's complicated and maybe they would end up like those bodies is the park…" he said, more tears slide down his cheeks.

"I wanna go after him… I… I Love him… I can't live without him…" Kendall said braking down into horrible sobs. Carlos gave him a sad but hopeful smile "we have your back buddy…" he said clenching his boyfriend's hand, James returning the squeeze.

"So you mean you'll come with me" Kendall asked, smiling a little.

"On your call…"

Logan waited till the guy completely disappeared from his view. He tried to move but it was so difficult in his situation; he had to find something to open the thick bindings on his wrists. He could tell from the sounds of the guy's footsteps that the door was on the floor above here.

Logan looked around, nothing seemed useful. If he could reach the kitchen, he might find a knife, but with his hands and legs tied it was out of question.

Logan rolled a bit hissing at the pain in his wrists as the bindings cut into his skin. Warm blood ran down into his palms, making the bound soak.

"shi..." Logan nearly swore. He tried to take off his shoes; maybe he could take his legs out of the bindings that way. He dragged his shoes on the dirty ground helplessly, making his left shoe came loose a little. He looked around again the sound of speaking made him more hopeful of getting free. Logan licked his dry lips trying harder before successfully taking his right leg out of the shoe, but the bindings were so tight that he couldn't pull his leg out.

Logan looked around again, there was a Screwdriver on the table in the corner of the room, some newspapers and there was the glass of water he drank earlier. The glass was close enough for Logan to role it with his legs towards his hand, grabbing it. But then it was the sound of the door closing, the guy would be there less than 3 seconds... Logan bent the shoe's back fast and put his leg in the it, before rolling the glass behind the TV.

"Stupid idiot..." the murderer matured walking in the room. He took a glance at Logan before grabbing his coat and a shotgun smiling evilly "Don't worry... I'm going just going hunting..." he came closer, making Logan's heart beat fast as he tried to hide the glass from view. The taller man kissed Logan's cheek before licking at his ear whispering "human hunting..." Logan made a disgusted face. The guy smiled pulling back before walking off.

Logan got to work as he heard the older man's footsteps. He tried slamming the glass into the ground to break it, but where he was sitting was a cold carpet. He took his right leg out of the shoe again, pushing the sneaker it to his hand. With much difficulty he took out the laces and tied it to the glass' handle, he then crawled over to the TV. There was a nail deep into the wooden table under the TV. Logan rolled the lace around it, using it as a bobbin. Logan took the lace's end and pulled it as hard and fast as he could making the binding wound his wrist farther. The glass flew in the air before slamming into the TV table, shattering into millions of small pieces with a loud sound. Logan's palms were cut multiple times with the sharp glass.

Logan gasped in pain then took a big piece from the ground before cutting the bindings. The pale brunette hissed as the pressure on his wrist was gone, but his hand was bloodied and painful. He grabbed the Screwdriver and put it in his pocket, it could be useful if the guy came back.

He walked over to the kitchen, his wrists were hurting so bad, there was nothing useful there; all Logan saw was the pieces of dead people and some rotten fruits. He looked around before running towards the stairs, but a noise made him pause in his track, a small squeak that told him a door was open in front of him. He jumped behind the wall in the last second, he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs… he clinched the Screwdriver in his hand holding his breath; his heart was pounding so hard against his ribs. Then in a second he saw a shadow and attacked, the Screwdriver landed right on the murderer's shoulder making him fall the shotgun. The guy was surprised so his movements were slow and before he knew it a clumsy but powerful punch from Logan made him fall to the ground with a bleeding nose.

Logan stumbled back as the guy fell to the floor and growled "BITCH!" he didn't waste any time and ran upstairs before the guy could recover. He was planning on finding Emily and run away to the nearest police station, but what he saw made him feel hopeless… there was a big corridor in front of him with many, many doors. It seemed like he was in an abandoned palace or something, he didn't have time to waste he ran to one of the rooms on the right side of the corridor, jumping under the bed to hide. His heart was beating fast and he breathed hard but he forced himself to hold his breath as a shadow crossed the open door "I will find you… you know you can't hide for too long…"

Logan waited till the voice got far "and when I find you… you're gonna pay the price…" the last hissing words of the older man made shivers run down his spine, what if the guy has gone after Emily? He slowly came out of his hiding spot and dared to watch out of the door…there was no one in the corridor and no sound was coming. He took a deep breath before walking into the dark corridor looking into all of the rooms, there was no sign of the guy… his heart beating faster, and the silence was making him more and more nervous.

Then he saw her, in one of the rooms… there was Emily bound and gagged on one of the beds. He ran into the room, his eyes watering as he sobbed. He watched as Emily groaned and moved a little as she saw him, her eyes were red from crying and there was a big bruise on her left cheek.

"shhhh… honey… it's papa… we're getting out of here…" he said in a whisper trying to open Her daughter's tight bindings, kissing her soft hair and crying "just be silent…" but his words doesn't seem to effect on Emily, she just groaned and moved in his arms, he tried to pull her gag down, but a noise interrupted him… it was the door closing and it was very close… very, very close. Logan cried helplessly as he turned to see the Murderer was standing behind the door smiling at him "you have misunderstood my IQ, honey…"

The guy got closer as Logan tried to hide Emily behind himself… "Now it's time for your punishment…"

* * *

**Mwahaha Cliff hanger! So how do you think it went? Please review and tell me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**O.k. guys this is chapter 4 yaaaaay! I wanted to thank you all for every awesome review you guys gave me and each one of them make me happy… I think I have answered all of them in your private massaging… anyway THANK YOU!**

**Sadly I don't own BTR… :( **

**Beta reading is by my sis…**

**Warning: boy/boy Love and M-preg and some violence…**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crash**

Kendall sat silent in the back seat of Carlos' car, listening to the other couple shouting at each other. He felt bad for being there and hearing them fight, mostly because he knew he was the one who started the fight… actually his presence caused it.

"WHAT? So you're telling me that's my fault?" it was James, and he was shouting like he didn't care if anybody would hear… his hair was messy with the wind coming from the window at Carlos' side.

"Well it's not my fault either! So now you wanna go what? Leave me because I can't get pregnant? Why don't you get pregnant yourself?!" Carlos shouted back keeping his eyes on the road, tears gathering in his dark eyes. All of this had started with a guess from James that he thought Kendall was pregnant and then it was Carlos who said he wanted a child and then it goes all the way…

"What? That would ruin my body! An-" James didn't get to finish his sentence because Carlos was faster, he stopped the car and looked directly in James's eyes "yeah! You love your body shape more than me! I hate you…" then he opened the door walking off.

James walked out and ran after him "Carlos!"

Kendall watched from his seat as the two couple talked with each other, he couldn't hear them talking but he could see them move their mouths in a dangerous way as if they were fighting even more. He couldn't take it, he walked out of the car "James! Carlos… Sto-" his words were caught off as he bent over, dry heaving.

"Kendall!" Carlos and James said together, running towards him, checking if he was ok. He nodded looking up with tears in his eyes "will you guys stop that so we can find Logan?" he whispered, sobbing a little. Carlos and James looked at each other, their eyes softening "sorry, I guess the pressure got into us… I mean it's been many years, that we tried and still nothing, you and Logan have Emily and… let's just find them" James said looking sad.

It didn't take long for all of them to get in the car and drive off "so if I were a deadly murderer where would I hide my victims?" Carlos asked himself, trying to get others to help him say where he should go.

"Well his place should be near central park, if I was a murderer… I wouldn't go far so I had to walk all the way with a dead body in my hands…" James said frowning a bit watching the stars in the sky.

"But near there would be the first place that the police search!" Kendall said, biting his lips while thinking… they had no clue… noting to help them find Logan and Emily… they were hopeless. He felt his phone ringing in his pocket.

"Maybe we should take Kendall to hospital and see what is happening and then…" James said scratching the back of his head. Carlos glanced back as Kendall picked up his phone "hello… who's this?"

"Ken… Kendall?" the weak heartbreaking, but familiar voice make Kendall's eyes fill with tears… it was Logan…

...

Logan opened his eyes, his whole body was hurting. He blinked for some time before his view became clear… where was he? He asked himself trying to remember what had happened… he tried to run away then Emily… then… tears ran down his eyes as he remembered what had happened. He cried hysterically and coughed a little trying to ignore what "price" he paid for trying to get away…

The ugly murderer had whipped him till all of his body was dripping blood, he even burnt a mark on his shoulder, and then dragged him all around the garden with his hair when all of his wounds were open and bleeding… he was sure his wounds would be infected. Then the guy made him dig his own grave and Emily's with his bare hands… he didn't even gave him something to dig with… all of this emotional and physical tortures where making Logan twitch from pain… all of those whipping and burning happened right in front of Emily's innocent mind, he could see his beloved Daughter cry and yell "PAPA" and watch him cry and beg the for the merci of the other guy…

The worst part was when the guy hit Emily, Logan could remember the way she screamed as her small arms got bruised as the guy hit her hard… he could still feel the helpless feeling of when he heard her cry and say "help papa…" and he couldn't help her… no matter how much he tried, he was just helpless. He felt that he failed in his mission of protecting his little girl. But then the guy dragged him away, to the ugly basement he was in and…

Tears rolled down Logan's eyes he didn't want to remember what had happened. The pale boy cried hysterically, his hands were bound to the bed and there was just a thin sheet covering his lower half. His lip was cut and swollen, but he bit it to ease his emotional pain. He needed to get out… even if he died, it didn't matter, he just needed to get Emily out so she would be safe… maybe she could tell Kendall how much he loved him, maybe she could deliver his goodbyes to him.

Logan moved his hand in the bindings, pulling against it so it might come free. The Murderer was nowhere to be seen so Logan groaned before trying to pull his hand out again, but his hand cut and blood ran down to his palm. Logan moved his hand around; spreading the blood around his hand making it slippery… he pulled his hand out of the bindings laughing slightly at his success. He untied himself fast grabbing his torn clothes before putting them on… he looked around again; there was no sight of the guy being around…

The pale boy walked as fast as he could; ignoring the pain that shot up his spine as his wounds seemed to pulse with unbearable pain. He took a big breath before walking up the stairs with shaky legs; he looked around for the door to the room, where Emily was, he must find her…

Logan checked all of the doors, walking against the wall so he could grab at something if he fell… then he found her… Emily was sleeping on one of the beds with her soft hair falling on her face. Logan shook her awake "honey… we're getting out of here so try to be quiet and run as fast as you can when I tell you… okay.…?" He said opening her bounds.

"Papa… I don't want to be hurt again…" Emily's small voice broke Logan's heart. He kissed her hair "papa won't let anything hurt you… not this time…" he whispered hugging Emily after he opened her bindings. Then he sat in front of him looking in her eyes "if anything happened… I want you to know that papa loves you… and papa loves daddy…" his voice broke as he was sobbing hard, feeling like the words couldn't get out of his throat but he needed to say this "Emily… no matter what happens I want you take care of daddy… he may seem like a big guy, but,… but he's really a baby and you're a big girl… tell him I… I love him and I love you… and…" he was hysterical now, but he knew the time was passing and the guy would be here any minute so he grabbed her hand as they ran to the front door. The pain was unbearable for Logan but they had to be fast…

The door opened and Logan smiled as he walked into the dark street, but then his smile dispread as he saw a man walking towards them from the end of the street, speeding up with every step. It took a second for Logan to understand who the guy was… their kidnapper, his eyes widened as he ran dragging Emily with him… but Emily's feet were small and she couldn't keep up, the pale boy picked her up trying to run as fast as his injured legs could. He ran about two blocks before he reached a car with a young couple making out in it…

He ran to them before interrupting them with slamming his hand rapidly to the car window, his heart was beating so hard and his mind worked fast. He waited till the woman pulled down the window; his tears ran down his pale cheeks as he tried to talk "please… I want you to drive away and take my daughter… please there's a guy after us… and go to police and say his Emily-Joanna-Knight … they'll know what to do…" he glanced to see the guy was getting closer and closer so he kissed Emily's hair fast as he gave her to the woman in the car who nodded "thanks… Emily baby, be strong and...don't forget papa Loves you…" he choked out the last words before running away as the car drove away, he watched Emily look at him with her big green eyes that he loved so much as she screamed "I love you Papa…." crying.

Logan ran faster, but he didn't know how much longer he could go on, his body was numb with pain and his breathing was ragged and uneven… he turned right running into a wider street, he looked as the guy was farther behind, he didn't seem to tired himself as if he knew Logan couldn't get away… he was barely visible from the end of the street. Logan leaned against a pay-phone to take a breath, he couldn't run again. but then suddenly it hit him… pay phone… he could call Kendall. He searched clumsy in his pockets before finding some money he grabbed the phone before glancing at the end of the street… the guy seemed to be walking, his movement was very slow.

"Beep… beep… beep…" Logan listened to the beeps praying for Kendall to pick up, even if he picked up Logan didn't know if he had the strength to talk or not. "Hello… who's this?" as Kendall's voice was heard, Logan begun crying all over again. He took a shaky gasp before speaking "Ken… Kendall?"

"OH MY GOD! LOGAN! Are you o.k…. is Emily…" Kendall began saying while crying but Logan cut him off knowing that the Murderer was getting closer, he was about two blocks away… and now Logan could see that he was smiling wickedly.

"Kendall I… I love you… I love you…" he chocked down before a plan came to him he took a deep breath before cutting Kendall while he was telling him I love you too…

"Kendall… our… our kidnapper is after me… please… I'm running around Green Street… please… please… I can't run anymore… I love you…" he hung up running again.

Logan didn't know how much he ran but now the guy was getting closer and his pace was faster, Logan knew he would get caught in the matter of time and every second counted as Kendall getting closer… he had to keep up but his legs and lungs were begging him to stop and lay down. He helplessly ran into a dark ally, half stumbling and limping towards the end of it… on his luck the end of the ally was connected to a bigger street that could have people walking in them… though it was the middle of the night and probably there wasn't a single guy there… but he had to try… with his last strength he jumped into the street but then Logan froze like a deer in headlights as there was a blinding light

"BEEEEP!"

...

Carlos hit the brake as soon as he saw something jump in front of the car, his curse faded as he pushed his palm on the horn, but then they all knew something… with the speed they were having, it was too late to brake in time…

/CRASH!/

* * *

**MWAHAHA! The perfect place to end this chapter! Poor Logan I feel so bad for him… So what did you think? Please review and tell me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey! Chapter 5! So I tried not to hang you guys from a cliff this time XD and thank you for all the reviews!**

**So I don't' own BTR, if I had, Logan would be in a lot of trouble… XD **

**I hope you like it guys… :)**

* * *

Carlos opened his eyes… he was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking, sweat covered his palms as he held the wheel so hard. They were driving to get to Green Street but then suddenly there was a shadow appearing right in front of them… he tried to push the brake in time or turn away but it was just too late and with a nasty loud sound they had hit whoever it was…

Carlos' eyes filled with water, he was a careful driver, he had never hurt anyone before but here he was sitting in the front seat panicking if he had killed someone… James was the first one to open the door and go see what did just jump in front of them. He found out as he saw a guy lying there with shredded bloody T-shirt while his face was out of his view and hidden behind his arms as he was lying on his stomach… his left leg was bent into a funny angle and blood could be seen everywhere, but James couldn't help but feel sick as all of this was looking too familiar… way too familiar…

Kendall opened the door as he saw James looking twice pale as he had seen a ghost "James… is the guy alive? Please… can you call the ambulance so Carlos and I can go find Logan… he's running away from a murderer while we're speakin-"

James licked his lips and swallowed hard and bent down to touch the guy's back before deciding to tell Kendall what had happened "Kendall… I think we found Logan…" James nearly whispered as he turned the completely limp guy over…

Kendall's eyes widened as he felt like he might faint any second… Logan… his Logan was lying there limp with many trickles of blood running down his face from the deep new cuts as James put his head on his lap…

"WHAT?" it was Carlos who just got out of the car, he took a look at the unconscious boy in James's hand and it took him a second to understand who he was… Kendall watched in horror as Carlos seemed to try so hard to speak before going into a full panic mood. His body completely frozen and his mouth still shaking as if he tried to say something, he seemed ready to faint.

"And there goes Carlos… Kendall call ambulance now…" James said trying to control the situation as Kendall seemed still in shock as his mouth was opening and closing with no word coming out, frozen in his place. "Kendall! Look at me" James said waiting till Kendall turned to him "no time to fear or get shocked okay?!.… Get Carlos in the car and I'll bring Logan"

"But what about Ambulance…?" Kendall said, before walking to Carlos still not believing what had happened. "Waiting for Ambulance just makes this situation worse…" James said, trying to be as careful as he can. He warped his arms around Logan's shoulders and under his knees understanding his left leg was probably broken, his own shirt was all bloody and dirty now; but even James didn't care that much about appearances when his friends were hurt.

"Kendall did you get Carlos on the passenger seat?" James asked ready to pick Logan up "yeah… I fastened his seatbelt too…" Kendall said opening the back seat door and watched as James picked Logan up carefully. His Logie's head was hanging backwards and Kendall thought for the first time what if his neck was damaged… usually in movies Ambulance use some protection to avoid farther damage, but now the pale boy's neck was bent in an uncomfortable way…

Kendall sat in the back seat carefully helping James with putting Logan there. He hugged his husband's head, caressing his blood filled forehead "you're gonna be okay. Logan… hang in there… for Emily for me… please…" the rest of the drive to hospital was silent… no one talked, not a single word.

Kendall couldn't remember much from the long hours of waiting on the uncomfortable seats of the waiting room, but he was feeling sick again and he felt like he was gonna throw up right there, so he stood just took a look at Carlos leaning to James sleeping, the poor guy was so in panic that they had to get him a strong shot to settle down.

"Hey… where do you think you're going?" James asked looking up at a pale Kendall who seemed close to passing out right there.

"Uh nothing just… going to…" Kendall swallowed hard; his mouth was making loads of saliva so talking was hard and he knew he had to get to a bathroom as soon as possible… James narrowed his eyes as Kendall runs away towards the bathroom.

Kendall was fast with opening the bathroom door and throwing up all he had in his stomach in the toilet. He stood there for a moment breathing heavily; the feeling of being sick was still there… he bent more, throwing up again. The taste in his mouth was horrible and in the situation he was, he just wanted to curl up and cry… but Kendall knight would never cry! So he stood up and washed his face and mouth in the sink before walking out of the toilet, just to slam into the guy who was waiting for him outside… James with a big frown on his face "you're gonna take some tests…" James said gabbing the Blonde's hand dragging him away…

Kendall wasn't good with measuring time, but it was a few minutes that he was sitting there with an angry James, waiting for the test results… "You know… you never care about your health Kendall; you think Logan would li-"

"Hey… test results for… Kendall knight?" there was the voice of a female doctor who walked up to them with a small smile. Kendall frowned "am I dying?" he asked looking at the doctor with hope. The doctor giggled a little "no… I have some good news for you and your husband…" she winked at James who blushed all red "I'm not his husband… his husband is in the hospital"

The doctor looked sad a little "hmmm… I'm sorry… I hope he gets better, cause you're pregnant Mr. knight… come with me, I'm gonna show you your child" she smiled dragging Kendall to the room nearby and made him lay on the bed.

"What? But it's not possible I mean…" Kendall said turning all red before lying on the bed. The doctor was so excited that she didn't give him time to adjust the thought of having a child… "I know right… you're a guy, but according to my experience, some boys can get pregnant too" she smiled before pouring some gel onto Kendall's stomach.

Kendall hissed as the cold substance touching his body but was interrupted by James showing the screen "AGH! Here it is… aww so cute! You guys must be happy…" James said so excited, making Kendall so sad that he and Carlos couldn't have a child. He took a look at the small baby in the monitor wishing Logan could get to see his little child too.

...

Beep… beep… beep…

It was a while since Kendall was allowed to see Logan; he was relived the most as he heard the pale brunet was still alive. And now he was sitting next to an unconscious Logan holding his pale hand, caressing it a little, listening to Logan's heart monitor and watching his skinny chest rise and fall… Logan looked a lot thinner than he had remembered… he didn't have any dinner the night he was kidnapped and he was sure the guy didn't give him anything. Several IVs were running down his arm and an oxygen mask was covering his face. He looked so broken, even though he was cleaned off of all those blood and was redressed in a hospital dress.

"mmmph…" Kendall raised his head and looked right into Logan's eyes, jumping off of his seat. The pale boy's eyes fluttered a little before completely opening. He looked up before his eyes grow completely wide groaning and pulling his hand, trying to get away from Kendall.

"Hey, hey… Logan it's me… Kendall you're okay.… you're safe now…" Kendall said in a soothing word calming down the smaller boy, Logan raised one of his hands pulling the oxygen mask off.

"No honey put that back on…" Kendall said trying to find the call button to call the doctor and tell him Logan was okay… his whole body was bruised and scratched and he had a broken leg and his lungs were a little damaged and some of his scares were infected but it was treated, and in the end he was fine.…

"Kendall… I wanna talk to you…" Logan's weak voice made Kendall stop and just sit back and look at him. He tried to touch Logan's hand but he pulled away again "Logie… why you're avoiding me? You know I'm not gonna hurt you…"

Logan didn't get calmed by Kendall's words, instead he panicked and tears ran down his cheeks as he coughed a little through his damaged lungs "I… I… Kendall… you… you… wouldn't want… me anymore… I… know… you probably… wanna dump… me right now…" Logan continued crying hysterically and coughing. Kendall moved forward and put the oxygen mask back on Logan's face to keep him from talking and help him breathe "who says that… I love you Logie and nothings gonna change that…" Kendall looked at the door to see if anyone was gonna interrupt them or not… then moved forward and kissed Logan's sweaty forehead and caressed his pale cheeks as Logan seemed to try a little to get away.

"Logan… I love you and… we are gonna have another kid… you know… like Emily… I'm pregnant" Kendall said a little afraid that Logan might be sad about that. A small tear ran down his cheeks as he watched Logan smile bitterly, pulling the Oxygen mask down again "I… I… gave the Emily to a couple… they're taking her to police station… I… I was chased and I didn't want him to hurt her… I knew he would chase me so…"

Kendall cut Logan off by a kiss to his lips, thinking that it might get him better but Logan just screamed trying to get away as more tears ran don his check "leave… meee…" he gasped out, coughing again. Kendall pulled back frowning, he felt hurt that his husband didn't let him kiss him "Logan! What the fuck's wrong with you?" Kendall blurted out a little angrily, but then all of his anger was washed away as Logan said those three simple words…

"I was raped…"

* * *

**So how was it? No cliff hanging… Tell me how you think about this chapter… :)**


End file.
